Lily Notorious
by Mnemosyne3
Summary: The story of Lily Potter as you've never seen her before. What happens when an incident with a broom forces the Marauders to make a pact with the devil - McGonnagal. Their task: helping an antisocial misfit with quirkiest habits.


Lily Notorious by Mnemosyne3  
  
Disclaimer: Simply put, I don't own Harry Potter. A/N: This story is based on Yamato Nadeshiko Shingi Henge.  
  
Prologue: Bruhilda  
  
A whistle of appreciation drew the attention of the female inhabitants of Hogwarts. All turned to see the receiver of masculine approval.  
"Oh yeah baby!" Sirius Black looked with satisfaction at the gleaming beauty before him. The other guys envied the sweet little piece that leaned lovingly upon his shoulder. What a lucky guy! "I'll be back for you later..." he murmured lovingly. He caressed his new darling as she gamely transferred her weight upon the wall awaiting his return.  
Sirius came back with his three best friends in tow. All three boys surreptitiously observed her while students hurried to class. James whistled and said in a low tone, "You sure caught a good one Sirius...looks very expensive though."  
"I can't deny it, she's very high maintenance...comes with a lot of baggage, but I had to have a piece of that action. Tell me you're not tempted James."  
"I'm not saying that I wouldn't have taken her, but I know that my mum would not be happy if I took that home." Sirius grimaced, "Well there is that..."  
Remus grinned when he saw the pained expression on Sirius' face, "How did mummy take it?"  
Sirius glanced around incredulously, "You think I'd tell her about the leading lady of my life?"  
Peter piped, "You mean, ladies...don't forget about Brenda and Patty now that you got her." He looked admiringly at Sirius, "Do you think I could have her when you're done?"  
"No way in hell! I'm keepin' her FOREVER. Do you know how long it took for me to finally have her within my grasp? It took months of sacrifice! Sacrifice and commitment." Sirius paused and eyed his conquest lustfully. "As far as I'm concerned I'll be the last and only man to touch Hilde."  
"Is that so Mr. Black?" McGonnagal stood hands on her hips glaring at the infamous Marauders before her. "You should all be in class. Detention for all of you. I'll be taking your Ms. Hilde with me." With that McGonnagal plucked the handle of the gleaming Crater 1000 that the boys had all been admiring.  
Sirius was stricken, "But Professor! It took me months and months to get her. I didn't even get a chance to ride her."  
"Mr. Black, you know the rules as well as I do, no broomsticks during class. All broomsticks will be confiscated no exceptions. Now if you please, all of you should go to class." With a decisive click of her heels, McGonnagal left a devastated Sirius.  
"Fancy that," James observed, "She's been getting more and more uptight for this past week. Do you think she got herself a bloke?"  
"What she needs," Sirius growled, "is to get laid."  
"Don't worry," Remus patted him on the back, "She'll just give it to Filch. We'll get it back."  
"I know," Sirius said in disgust, "and there's no way of knowing what sort of atrocities will be committed to Hilde before I can have her back in my arms."  
James looked at Sirius in amusement, "So...you named her...Hilde?"  
"Yeah, what of it? Hilde's a good name. That's not even her real name – she's really called Bruhilda."  
"Right. I completely agree with you...Bruhilda is a much better name than Hilde."  
"What?" Sirius said defensively, "She felt like a Bruhilda." He received a conciliatory pat on the back from Remus.  
  
***  
McGonnagal's lips were thinned into a white line and her grip unconsciously tightened on Hilde. Her brow was wrinkled in displeasure. "Dumbledore, it's too dangerous to send her here."  
Dumbledore looked steadily at McGonnagal. "We have no choice Minerva. She's been sorted into Gryffindor. I leave her care to you."  
Troubled, the stern professor said, "I've seen the child. She isn't capable of interacting normally with anyone her age. She needs extra care and attention."  
An enigmatic smile played along Dumbledore's lips. He looked at the broom still held tightly by McGonnagal. "Bruhilda will aid us in recruiting reinforcements."  
  
A/N: Don't get your panties in a bunch due to the relative shortness of this chapter. Just breathe. Remember, this is only the prologue. 


End file.
